


Cosmic Effect

by CallMeTricky



Series: Reunited [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Where the cassettes have more common sense than the rest combined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTricky/pseuds/CallMeTricky
Summary: How could the arrival of one UFO change things so much?A retelling of the last season of Transformer: Prime, with a new addition to the cast.
Relationships: Cosmos & Soundwave, Cosmos/Soundwave
Series: Reunited [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894021
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Shattered/Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go folks! This is the official beginning of us retelling events of the last season of tfp.
> 
> This takes place right after Missing Parts, the first part of this series.

Cosmos soars back into orbit after his impromptu night with Soundwave, picking up speed just as Ultra Magnus’ voice bleeds through his commlink.

“Cosmos,” The commander’s baritone rings through, “I just passed the fourth planet of this star system. What’s your current positioning?”

Relief drives through him. Ultra Magnus is still too far to realize he was already at their chosen location. “On the moon of Earth, sir. At rendezvous coordinates as agreed.”

“Good, I’ve received word that things are more dire than expected. The Decepticons have destroyed the Autobot base.”

Cosmos’ audials nearly reset. They… they what? They took out prime’s team? No, no if they were truly gone then Megatron would be screaming his victory to the stars. If they managed to do that, though, then why wouldn’t Soundwave have said- Cosmos scowls. Bitterness rises like bile in his tanks. 

No, of course Soundwave wouldn’t say anything. He never says anything of value anymore. Nothing that can be trusted. It would have been traitorous to let Cosmos in on the fact his friends may be dead!

Back to war. Cosmos cloaks his signal and starts to covertly scan the planet for their allies.

Several hours later, Ultra Magnus arrives on scene and a plan is set into motion. Ultra Magnus will investigate one set of signals while Cosmos retrieves the others. Specifically two very familiar signatures. 

As Cosmos approaches the coordinates of his fellow Wreckers, something strikes the spacer as distinctly wrong. They shouldn’t be out in the open like this. There isn’t any true cover in that area for miles. So why would they be there?

* * *

Soundwave returns to Darkmount with little fanfare yet manages to startle every vehicon that he comes into contact with. It’s a sobering display of how few were online before the loss of his minicons and the mass they contributed to his frame. How many would recognize him without the trademark faceplate he wears?

“Lord Megatron, fear not. Soon the tracker I have placed on the Autobot Wheeljack will-” Starscream catches sight of Soundwave. His jaw drops.

“Starscream what are you…” Megatron turns. His eyebrows shoot straight up, though otherwise manages to keep his expression straight. “How?” 

Soundwave looks to his deployers, stepping forward to report the situation he and Cosmos had agreed on, “Minicons: were scattered but alive. Regrouped, then made way to Earth with Autobot in pursuit.”

The entire bridge jolts in an unnerved wave as Soundwave’s true voice rings throughout the room. He doesn’t understand the shock but makes no comment. The vow of silence began when he lost his minicons, it only makes sense for it to end upon their return. 

“So,” Starscream scowls, “The twin hellions are back then.”

The comment would irritate Soundwave if not for the drip of malicious intent from the twins on either shoulder. They are perfectly capable of defending their own honors. Ravage disconnects from his hip to brush against the warlord’s leg, an affectionate gesture that would be dangerous for anyone else.

Megatron catches a big factor as he bends to brush talons across the cat’s helm, “How ironic that reinforcements arrive during the Autobot’s final moments. Which one has decided to show their faceplates?” 

Soundwave knew it was coming but still takes a bare second to brace himself. 

“Autobot Identity: Cosmos.”

The effect is instantaneous. Megatron’s face twists. “So the traitor returns, I see. No matter. The issue will soon be resolved.” 

Megatron turns to Starscream.

“Yes, Master.” Starscream grins, “The dimwit played right into my hands. All seekers to the flight deck. We have pinpointed the enemy!”

Soundwave shoves down the sigh that threatens to escape his vents. Cosmos was right. The next time they see each other, they’ll likely be shooting. 

Starscream can’t hold back his glee as he commands, “Attack, my armada!”

Soundwave watches with the rest of command as Starscream’s armada approaches the target location. 

“We’re at the coordinates, Commander Starscream.”

“Hold fast,” The SIC steps forward, smile wide, “They are approaching your position.”

The radar blip grows ever closer to their soldiers. An innocuous bit of red amidst the glaring purple of their maps. 

“We don’t see them, Commander. Perhaps they are using an alternate means of-”

“GRENADE!”

The bridge crew stiffens, whipping towards the main screen as an explosion rings through the comms systems. Starscream can only stare, astonished by his plan’s failure as the armada’s signals go dark.

“He-” Starscream mutters, “He tricked us…” 

Megatron snarls as he rounds on Starscream. Soundwave watches their master’s talons sweep dangerously close to the seeker’s neck. “So not only did you fail to destroy the Autobots, but you allowed their number to increase.” Throwing his helm back, Megatron thunders, “Is there no one who can bring me their heads!?”

The steady thump of pedefalls gets Soundwave’s attention. He watches as Shockwave stalks into the proverbial limelight. 

“If I may Lord Megatron,” Shockwave makes his presence known to the rest, “During my exile on Cybertron, I resumed work on a long dormant project. One that I believe may provide a solution to our current problem.”

Every instinct in his helm goes off. Something is incredibly wrong. 

Soundwave thrives in his position through control. Strict control of communications. Control of strategy. Control of Decepticon movements as a whole. One word to Megatron as his most trusted advisor and Soundwave could influence the entire turn of the war. Starscream can easily be tricked with a few careful prods to his ego. Shockwave? Shockwave is a mech Soundwave could never manipulate. A wild card that always throws his plans into question through pure rational thought. 

As soon as this grand project appears, Soundwave’s hackles raise. How was he never informed of this? How was he never informed Shockwave was working with-

“Cyberneuclaic acid?” Knockout puts a voice to Soundwave’s thoughts. 

Shockwave confirms, “The building blocks of all Cybertronian life. This hails from a specimen I excavated on our planet. It has yielded promising results.”

 _Excavated from what, exactly?_ Ravage questions through the deployer bond. 

Starscream, in a rare instance of valid tactical thinking, asks, “The Autobots continue to evade us. What makes you think we can afford to wait for the answer to our prayers to be birthed in some petri dish?”

The point relieves some of Soundwave’s insecurity. Shockwave’s next words bring them back full force.

“You misunderstand. The subject has been fully cultivated. It need only be transported from my laboratory on Cybertron.”

Starscream and Soundwave both reel, though Soundwave remains stoic. This thing, whatever it is, is already created?

“Then by all means,” Megatron invites, “Activate the spacebridge.”

It’s awkward for a moment as no one moves. Megatron turns to Soundwave. An eyebrow rises. Soundwave shoves his reservations down and activates the proper codes. A swirling green portal appears before Shockwave and within seconds he’s gone. When Shockwave returns, it’s with the horror of cybertron’s darkest nightmares. 

“I present to you, my liege,” Shockwave bows, “The ultimate Autobot hunter.”

Soundwave prides himself on his staunch nature. His ability to remain standing tall and unafraid despite his toiling feelings and concerns. But the thing that emerges? Soundwave allows himself a full half step back. 

The madmech created a predacon. 

The world begins to blur before Soundwave’s optics, narrowing as the beast screams to the heavens. This is nothing like he could ever have predicted. This is a monstrosity never before seen. A being Soundwave has no influence over, who can only be controlled by the most rational yet stubborn mech he’s ever met. The Autobots will be eaten alive. Cosmos will- Cosmos- oh Primus Cosmos is out there! Soundwave let Cosmos go without expecting true danger to the flight capable mech but now? This?

 _Soundwave!_ Ravage snaps and Soundwave is dragged back from the edge of silent panic. Suddenly aware of the worried and fearful feedback of his minicons, Soundwave forces himself to focus on the present. He looks up as Megatron approaches the beast.

“Master, please, keep your distance!” For once, Soundwave is in complete agreement with Starscream. 

“There is no need for alarm,” Shockwave reassures without success, “The beast is completely under my control.”

Rumble lets out a high pitched cackle, _Control? You don’t control something like that! You trick yourself into thinking it's caged then BAM as soon as the electricity goes off it busts out!_

Soundwave hates that he gets that reference. 

_What was Shockwave thinking?_ While not outwardly terrified like the twins, Ravage sends out palpable waves of wary disapproval, _Those things should be left to lie where they fell! Monsters to be remembered in stories._

 _It’s so gonna eat tons-of-fun._ Frenzy’s declaration would be nasty if it wasn’t for the concern lacing his tone. Soundwave prays he’s wrong. 

Shockwave holds up a blue containment tube, “A sample of energon from Wheeljack. Spilled during the Autobot’s failed interrogation.”

The predacon scans the CNA in front of it, optics glowing a sickening yellow.

Megatron grins, “Let the hunt begin.”

With a shriek of predatory rage, it takes to the skies.

* * *

Miko cheers as the mine explodes, collapsing in on itself and the nightmare lizard with an earth shaking boom. “Yes! Snuff the tragic dragon.”

Bulkhead squints down at his ward. Weird thing to say but who is he to judge human… terms…

The mine’s remains shudder. The Predacon surges out of the wreckage, roaring it’s rage to the distant stars. It rises unharmed from the viscera. A singular beat of its wings sends it airborne. 

“Slag!” Wheeljack swears. He quickly steps forward, putting himself between the monster and the others. “Bulk you gotta go.”

“No, Jackie I’m not leaving you!”

“It’s after me and I’m more than willing to give big and ugly up there all I got.” Wheeljack smirks but the cockiness quickly fades, “Bulk you gotta go, get Miko out of-”

Cannon fire echoes above them as blasts streak through the sky above them. Slamming into the predacon head on, a flash of bright green plating veers through the black void above. The wreckers gape as a UFO spins, plummeting towards them. 

Frozen, Bulkhead whispers, “Is that-?”

“No time to gawk, Bulk!” Wheeljack kicks it into gear as the ship skims the earth in front of them, not bothering to stop as the hatch opens. Within seconds the two are leaping into the ship’s dark hold. As soon as they’re in the safe confines of the UFO, the G-forces kick into high gear as space grade thrusters go full blast. They manage to stumble their way into the alien craft’s cockpit.

Miko stares in wonder at the alien machinery but a voice from nowhere quickly distracts her.

“Ok so anyone care to explain why a fragging dragon is trying to claw up my exhaust pipes?” Cosmos asks as he takes a sharp turn to avoid a blast of superheated flame. 

Bulkhead, entire focus on keeping Miko from going splat, informs him, “New ‘con weapon!”

“Great!” Cosmos declares with tense cheer, “Buckle up. It’s about to get rough.” He dives as soon as the two are strapped down.

“Oh God…” Miko mumbles. Already looking worse for wear, the girl shuts her eyes tight. A sudden roll from the spacer doesn’t help her stomach. 

Cosmos swears silently to himself as the dragon remains on his tail. The spacer may be faster but he’s not fast enough to get away entirely with the friction of atmosphere dragging at his plating. The presence of the organic currently clutched in Bulkhead’s grip also complicates their situation. With the organic inside his cockpit, he can’t escape into orbit. A lack of air tends to end them quickly. He stalls for a moment as his options come to him.

That hesitation is enough for the predacon to catch up. Cosmos lets out a very un-wreckerly shriek as the dragon crashes into his hull with a screech of its own. Claws shear at his plating as splitting jaws bite entire chunks from his combined limbs. Options for escape drop down to one. 

“Bulkhead,” Cosmos warns, “Keep a tight grip on your human.” He cuts his engines. They plummet alt nose first towards the canyon below. Cosmos fires them back on. Barrelling towards the ground, the predacon struggles to keep hold as the spacer gives a turn sharp enough that his own struts creak against the force. The speed only grows as Cosmos keeps pushing his engines. There’s one chance for this to work!

Lurching over the lip of the canyon, Cosmos jerks to the side and flips upside down as an outcropping of rock rapidly approaches. The Predacon doesn’t have time to react. It smashes helm first into the unrelenting stone with the force of a shuttle. Cosmos grunts in pain as several panels are ripped clean off from the dragon’s vice grip. 

Minor injuries aside, Cosmos rights himself and soon is flying well out of the creatures chasing range. He gradually slows. 

Cosmos halfheartedly jokes, “All things considered, that could have gone worse!” 

Miko vomits.

* * *

A ship is quickly converging on the Harbinger. Bumblebee and Ratchet run towards the clearing, leaving Rafael struggling to keep up. It’s only the scout’s insistence he stays back that keeps the boy from clinging to his guardian. They just reunited! Is something else going to drag them all apart? His fear fades at Ratchet’s next words.

“It’s one of ours!”

Raf waves dust from his eyes as the ship descends. One of theirs? An Autobot ship! The docking platform slowly descends and, standing there before them, are Arcee and Jack.

“Raf!” The teenager calls, leaping off the platform before it’s fully lowered.

“You’re alive.” Ratchet whispers. His optics widen. “Ultra Magnus?”

“Doctor.” 

While the other members of Team Prime catch up, the newest Autobot and Ratchet compare notes on the current situation. 

“The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies.” Ratchet informs Magnus, “The groundbridge, however, is fully operational.”

“I see. We may be able to assist with the communications issue.” Ultra Magnus turns as a UFO appears beneath the cloud cover. 

Looking a bit worse for wear but functional, the ship lands and opens its own hatch. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Miko step out. Miko doesn’t look happy. If anything, she looks absolutely mortified. Definitely not normal for the girl but otherwise she seems ok. Her melancholy doesn’t last when she spots the others.

“Raf! Jack!” She sprints the last of the distance between them, doing a flying leap to hug both boys. 

“You’re both ok!” Raf could cry from happiness.

Ultra Magnus sweeps past the children’s reunion, getting straight to the business at hand. He calls up to the UFO, “Soldier, Ratchet requires assistance repairing Autobot communications. You are to assess the damages while I debrief the others.”

The other ship- a UFO in shockingly green paint- twists and deforms. Plating unfurls and it drops from the air, landing with fist to the ground as the largest mech any of the children have seen. He towers above even Megatron in scale. With every step, the ground nearly shakes beneath their feet.

“Yes, sir. Ratchet,” The strange mech greets, voice surprisingly soft for his size, “It’s good to see-”

He barely gets four words in when two masses collide with him from behind.

“Cosmos! Now that we aren’t being chased by that predacon...” Bulkhead laughs, trying to drag the mech down for a noogie, “We thought you’d kicked the bucket, mech!”

Excited despite her embarrassment, Miko bounces over to the other kids and introduces, “Guys, this is Cosmos! He saved us from old fire breath! You should have seen it, he shot that dragon straight in the scaly face!”

“Mech gets braver every time I see him!” Wheeljack joins in the antics, jamming a foot into Cosmos’ knee joint to bring him to their level, “Leave it to ol’ Cosmos to survive the plunge into a black hole and come back out swinging.”

Eyes wide with wonder at this fascinating new mech, Raf asks,“A black hole?” 

“Yeah, Raf!” Bulkhead finally releases his poor green victim, who then uses the newfound freedom to grab Wheeljack and toss him over a shoulder with a victorious yell, “Cosmos here disappeared into a black hole and managed to make it back out!”

“Worm hole,” Cosmos corrects, dropping Wheeljack and unceremoniously sitting on the mech, “If we’re gonna make me sound cool, at least be accurate.”

“What’s the difference?” Jack asks.

“Black holes, 99% death rate. Worm Hole, 80% death rate, 19.9% rate of being tossed anywhere in the universe.”

Raf is next to ask, “And the 0.1%?”

“Your dead corpse gets tossed anywhere in the universe.”

Miko’s first screams of delight unintentionally herald the sound of a fighter jet in the distance. The effect is instantaneous. Any playful banter from the UFO ceases as both he and Ultra Magnus raise their weapons. The other Autobots jump to stop them.

“No!”

“Don’t shoot!”

“It’s Fowler,” Bulkhead yells, “He’s with us!”

The kids run forward as the jet lands. Within minutes, June Darby is climbing down and racing towards her son. The two collide in a tear filled embrace. 

Face held between his weeping mother’s hands, Jack reassures her, “It’s ok, Mom. I’m fine.” He steps back and shoves the other two into the woman’s arms. She hugs them tightly, just as overjoyed at their safety as well.

“Your families are safe,” June tells them, “Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time.”

Arcee gains their attention, “The only signals Cosmos was able to isolate are standing right here.” They all look around the gathered group. There is a distinct lack of frames between them. Prime’s absence rings loudest.

Wheeljack chimes in, “Maybe his scanners’re faulty.”

“Hey!” Cosmos scoffs, “My scanners are working fine! Do you know how hard it was to do secure signature sweeps without cluing the Decepticons in? I had to piggy back off twelve different satellites-”

“So the kid’s unaccounted for,” Bulkhead says before his teammates can get into it.

Ratchet hums, “Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied. Only Optimus knows where but he remained behind, to destroy the groundbridge. To ensure everyone else made it to safety.”

Fowler runs a hand through his hair, “I… saw the base go down, no one or thing walked out of there.”

“Not that we could see.” June agrees.

“He’s alive.” Cosmos tells the others with full confidence.

“How can you be sure?” Arcee asks.

“Because Megatron hasn’t cracked open the casks of engex yet.” Cosmos shifts his stance. Ok, maybe because he’s also pretty sure Soundwave would have forced him to surrender if Prime was dead. “If he’d found Prime’s corpse, Old Megs would be gloating over every frequency out there.”

Fowler is silent for a moment before admitting, “Well, I’m not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount.”

Ultra Magnus steps forward, “I would be inclined to agree with the native lifeform. We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus Prime. We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron’s downfall but we will need to be smart about it.”

“Woah,” Wheeljack scoffs, “Who put shoulder pads in command?”

Cosmos gives the petulant wrecker a light smack to the helm. The force still makes Wheeljack stumble.

Jack reminds them all, “Temporary command.”

Ratchet is quick to step in, “Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice. He was trained by Optimus, and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron.”

Ultra Magnus stares down Wheeljack, “Now unless there is any further objection, _soldier_ , please follow me. Cosmos, you go see what we will need to do in order to restore communications.”

Rubbing his now dented helm, Wheeljack follows with the others, “Aye, aye, Captain.”

Leading them back into the belly of his ship, Ultra Magnus disappears as Cosmos treks into the Harbinger. To call the halls eerie would be an understatement. It’s like the corpse of a once great beast, now barren and sunbleached. He just has to get in, figure out how the systems work, then get out- A bang behind him drags a shriek from Cosmos. Whirling around, blaster out, he finds himself faced with a tiny face. The smallest human child. Primus, he hadn't even heard him follow. 

Cosmos transforms away his blaster with a huff, "Gotta be careful there, little guy. Almost sent my spark to the unmaker!"

Raf, thoroughly spooked, snaps back, "You almost sent me to the hospital!"

Cosmos hums, "Ok, fair enough. Truce?" Raf hesitates but after a minute nods his agreement. Cosmos kneels down to offer the little human a hand. When it's only stared at, Cosmos explains, "You go about 10 very big steps per my one, if you're gonna follow me then I might as well carry you."

Raf is wary as he clambers into Cosmos palm but soon relaxes. Cosmos makes it easy to. The second the child is in his grasp, his fingers curl and the spacer holds Raf close to his chassis. Everything about the UFO's grasp is safe and secure. Though, the pure height he's now at is a bit intimidating.

When they reach the console, Cosmos sets Raf down and gets to work. It's amazing! Raf can only gape as the huge mech's fingers dance across the console's display. Twice the speed of Ratchet, Cosmos is soon humming in thought. 

Raf notices the pause and asks, "What is it?"

"This system is severely outdated." Cosmos frowns, "All of the Autobot comms are, ironically, too advanced to sync up with this system properly. It's why Ratchet has been having issues, I think. It's like trying to run a CD on a record player."

“How do you know all these human words?”

“Television. Your entertainment signals go out farther than you might expect.”

This really isn't good. The comms systems are imperative to fix, without it an assault cant be coordinated. They just don't have what they need to repair it. Unless… "Ratchet," Cosmos steps back, "I think I can repair the communications systems temporarily if we downgrade our comms to a previous version. I’ll have to make a quick signal scrambler to make sure the cons can’t pick it up, but I’d imagine they won’t be looking too hard at outdated frequencies."

The other end of the line is quiet for a long time. Finally Ratchet responds, “Do it.”

Cosmos gets to work.


	2. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Prime wages war against the Decepticon citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring actual dialogue from the episode with the addition of new stuff including Cosmos.

“Autobots,” Ultra Magnus calls the group to attention, “We remain vastly outnumbered and, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon’s citadel.”

Fowler yells up, “Uncle Sam’s military does. I just can’t let them make a move as long as Megatron’s ray guns are pointed at Washington.” 

“Technically they’re fusion cannons!” Every helm and head turns their deadpan stares on Cosmos. The spacer freezes where he was adjusting Bumblebee’s comm unit. “Just- you know. Accuracy.” Cosmos mumbles as his plating heats under their judgement. He ducks his helm back down like a good repair mech.

“Then.” Ultra Magnus moves on with purpose, “We must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons.” Ultra Magnus uses the right terminology, mercifully giving no further attention to Cosmos.

Ratchet motions to the display behind him as he explains, “Unfortunately it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized groundbridges. Even those originating from Decepticon technology.” 

Cosmos isn’t surprised. Soundwave always thinks of every realistic eventuality. He never misses anything. It’s only other’s folly that he normally… huh. There’s a thought. 

“Guess we’ll have to sneak past enemy lines. Wrecker Style.” Wheeljack offers, grinning as he pounds a fist into his open palm. 

Ultra Magnus scowls, “I couldn’t deal with wrecker style back on Cybertron and I refuse to deal with it here.”

The demolitionist and commander begin one of their famous stare downs. Bulkhead taps his friend on the side to end it before the two can really get into it. 

“Now we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds if we’re to have any hope of completing this mission. Or,” Ultra Magnus turns a grave look to those around him, “Surviving it.”

Cosmos stands as he completes the downgrades to Bumblebee’s systems, “You know, I may have an idea. They want to find us then I say we let them.”

* * *

Soundwave straightens as a signal springs to life on the Nemesis’ computers. He moves to address it, but Starscream is already in motion.

“I knew the humans couldn’t resist using their telecommunications. That is all they seem to do.” The SIC turns to face his armada, commanding them, “Seek and destroy.”

Soundwave doesn’t like it. Why would the human use his device now? They’re no closer to finding them than they’d been the previous solar cycles. They don’t even have any troops in that sector of the country. What could have spurred him into breaking the one rule of stealth? Another signal appears.

Starscream, unsuspecting as ever, laughs, “Humans. Stand by to groundbridge.”

Soundwave grasps the other’s shoulder, pointing at the screen. “Soundwave: does not think-” He never gets to finish.

“Soundwave, why can’t you accept a little good fortune? The Autobots couldn’t possibly stay hidden forever.”

“Autobots: remained hidden on Earth for years, longer in eons before reaching the planet. Destruction of base: Minor setback to Autobot resistance. Unrealistic outcome that-”

“Just open the groundbridge!” Starscream snaps.

Soundwave bites back his response. Fine. Whatever their _tactically superior_ second in command wishes. Soundwave opens the bridge and watches as the troops file through. 

Ravage comments in Soundwave’s helm, _There’s no way this isn’t some sort of trap._

Soundwave gives a sharp nod. Yet another flagrant convenience appears.

A message, garbled by static, plays over the speakers of a vehicon’s console, “Decepticon command, do you read? We’re under Autobot attack!” 

“That’s one of our energon mines. Insecticons, prepare for battle!” 

Soundwave scowls under his screen. He’s forced to open yet another bridge. None of this is right. Why can’t Starscream see that? Better question, why hasn’t Lord Megatron noticed and stopped him already? He’s only across the room, why isn’t he paying attention to his own troops? He must have decided not to comment, or perhaps agrees with Starscream’s assessment.

“There must be some mistake, commander Starscream.” Comes Soundwave’s confirmation several minutes later. He immediately begins to track the false warning’s origin.

“What?” Starscream sputters, “How can that be-”

“Starscream.” The mech in question flinches as Megatron demands his attention. “Explain why my forces are scattering across this globe.”

So he has only just noticed. Soundwave shoves down the lurch of disapproval that rises in his gut.

“Uh- Renegade Autobot mischief, Lord Megatron. I am in the process of deducing how they are infiltrating our communication systems without a base of-”

Soundwave steps forward as his backtracking completes. “Soundwave: has found the signal’s origin.” His screen lights up, displaying the satellite view of the coordinates. 

Starscream’s wings lower as realization sweeps across his features, “The harbinger…”

Megatron’s voice is like thunder, “You left abandoned Decepticon technology full operational and unsecured!?” 

“I- tch- Uh- Allow me to correct my oversight immediately!” The seeker races to a console and rapidly orders the troops through the shipwide speakers, “Seeker armada to the flight deck! Your target is the Decepticon ship: The Harbinger. You are to obliterate it at once!” The troops scramble and soon are ready to move out. “My armada is in position. Open a groundbridge to the Harbinger-”

Darkmount shudders. The displays flash, declaring damage to some of the lowest support struts. 

“It seems,” Megatron snarls, “That Darkmount is presently under attack. Kindly redirect all efforts towards ensuring that our invaders are eradicated!”

Soundwave spins back to his station after giving Starscream a filthy, if unseen, sneer. Thanks to him their troops are scattered and Soundwave has no time to bring them back while coordinating every other squadron in Darkmount. How sad that their second in command seems to lack all forms of tactical reasoning nowadays. 

Some small part of his processor worries about Cosmos as he glances over the diagnostics for the fusion cannons. This is going to be an ugly battle.

* * *

Wheeljack flips a grenade, grinning, “Fire in another hole!” He throws the explosive, ducking down as it gracefully rolls up to one of Darkmount’s doors. The ensuing BOOM rocks the base of the fortress. The two wreckers charge in as Starscream’s armada roars towards them from above. 

Nearby, a sniper turns to a tap on the shoulder. The world goes black as Bumblebee’s fist connects with his visor.

* * *

Soundwave is forced to grip his console as the tower shakes again. 

“I assure you, master!” Starscream tries to console their leader’s quickly growing rage, “I have everything under control and-”

Megatron bares his fangs at the seeker. Starscream flinches back as if physically struck. Shockwave steps forward.

“Lord Megatron, I accept that military operations are outside my domain but perhaps it is once again time to release the predacon.”

Soundwave goes still. That monster had almost slipped past his processor since they hid it away on the flight deck. He ignores the chill suddenly coursing through his fuel lines. 

Somewhere in the distance, the beast screams.

* * *

Bulkhead and Wheeljack turn to the sky as the armada retreats and a roar echoes through the clouds. A glance is exchanged. It’s now or never.

The ancient horror dives and they open fire. It grows closer and closer, jaws gaping and glowing from molten breath. They watch as the yellow of its optics burns every brighter, nearly on top of them. 

The creature is all but thrown from the sky as Cosmos, blasters firing, collides with it. 

“Cuttin’ it close there, big guy!” Bulkhead doesn’t bother to hide the relief in his voice.

Cosmos can’t respond. He’s a bit busy with the several tons of enraged lizard trying to claw it’s way up his thrusters. He sets his frame towards the sky, flying slow enough to keep it’s attention solely focused on him. The beast’s chest glows, internal systems igniting again. 

“Ratchet,” Cosmos wavers before steeling himself, “NOW!” 

A groundbridge opens. Cosmos veers to the left. Predaking doesn’t have a chance. The dragon follows close behind, jaws gaping and plummets through the-

A gasp is dragged from Cosmos’ vents as the dragon’s wings snap outward, jerking the monster to a stop inches before the swirling gateway. It blinks at the trap with far too intelligent optics. A thought fills Cosmos’ processor with dread, _It realized the trap._

It roars in rage, spitting a column of flame after the spacer. In his shock, cosmos doesn’t move fast enough to avoid it. The flame connects with a rear thruster. He tries not to think of the sickening pop and flash of pain as his engine blows. Speed staggering, the predacon swoops in for the final blow. 

A green vortex opens directly above Cosmos. The predacon plows through the sudden groundbridge, ending up who knows where as it closes with a snap.

Cosmos nearly melts as a groan leaves him, “I can’t believe that actually worked!”  
He’s alive!

* * *

He’s alive.

Starscream mocks Shockwave with a decidedly foul smirk, “Oh well.” Shockwave straightens and walks away. “Yes, that’s right. Go off and sulk why don’t you?”

Soundwave is distracted from following the scientist’s path when a flash of blue outside the windows calls for his attention. Seems Cosmos isn’t the only ship assaulting Darkmount.

* * *

“Security is tighter than anticipated, Sir!”

Ultra Magnus nods as Arcee updates him over comms, “Keep them occupied. Cosmos,.” He watches as the UFO falls in line beside his ship, “Assist Bulkhead and Wheeljack before they’re overrun.”

“Yes, sir!” Cosmos drops away just as Shockwave makes his dramatic entrance outside the citadel. He transforms and rushes forth with cannon ablaze. 

Bulkhead, back to back with Wheeljack, comments, “They just keep coming!”

“Well,” Wheeljack snarks, “Isn’t that just how we like it- LOOKOUT!” His warning comes too late as Shockwave fires. 

The blast explodes at their feet, sending the wreckers careening back in a shower of shrapnel. They blink as the world spins around them, barely able to focus on anything but the red glow of Shockwave’s singular optic growing ever closer amidst the flames. His weapon rises, aiming straight for Bulkhead’s helm. 

A blur of green and Shockwave goes flying with a loud bang. The wreckers get to their feet, finding the spacer standing between them and certain doom. 

Cosmos peeks at them over his shoulder plating, “This dance got room for one more?”

Bulkhead laughs, “Who else is tall enough to lead but you?” 

Picking themselves back up, the wrecker trio readies once again for the fight as seekers land all around them. Shockwave returns with a now glitching optic and dented helm. 

Wheeljack stretches out a kink in his neck cabling, “Let’s do this.”

As they prepare to defend themselves, something strange catches the optic of everyone around. Caught off guard, the wrecker’s look up as well. A figure rapidly approaches from the horizon. Vehicon and Autobot alike stop and turn their optics skyward.

Wheeljack is the first to ask, “What is that?”

“Hey…” Bulkhead squints, “Is that-”

The group goes still as an achingly familiar red and blue frame crashes into the top of Darkmount. 

“All units.” Ultra Magnus speaks through the comms, “Optimus Prime has returned.”

Prime is alive. They can do this. They can win! Cosmos looks back to the others, finding the same fire reignited in each of his teammates. The wreckers take full advantage of the still frozen Decepticons. Blades, wrecking balls, and blasters alike decimate the surrounding mecha. 

At some point Cosmos loses sight of his teammates, finding them replaced by Bumblebee and Arcee but it doesn’t slow him. They’ll never surrender so long as Optimus Prime is at their backs!

* * *

They won. Not without major losses and a rapid base relocation, but they won. Darkmount was no more. 

Cosmos perks up as Fowler finishes his speech from where he stands before them, “On behalf of the president and the joint chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I’m only sorry that the world can’t yet know of your undying dedication because I for one owe you my life, my liberty, and my future.”

Brimming with emotion, Fowler doesn’t waste time for any more fancy words and praise. He offers the Autobots a single but meaningful salute. A sign of true respect from a soldier of such renown. 

Cosmos will always agree that they don’t need the praise of those who save to do what’s right, but it sure as slag feels good to get it. The UFO steps up with Ultra Magnus as they approach Prime. “Sir,” The commander says, “I’m honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you.” 

Cosmos isn’t about to disagree and sends a hidden smile to Optimus. No Autobot is going to argue Prime’s place. 

Optimus, gives a more noticeable smile back. “Thank you Ultra Magnus, and may I welcome you both to Earth. And welcome to Team Prime.”

The world seems a little bit more normal with the return of Prime as Cosmos falls back in line with his allies. His friends. New friends too, if the rate Miko talks to him is anything to go by. 

It’s her ramblings that remind Cosmos of something important, “-And we were so scared when big, scary, and scaly missed the ‘bridge!”

“Speaking of that.” Cosmos looks up, calling to their medic, “Ratchet! That was some slick coordination with the second ‘bridge!”

The room grows still. Ratchet frowns, eyebrows knitting together, “Cosmos, I never sent a second groundbridge.”

What?

* * *

On the deck of the Nemesis, Megatron's ranting remains a violent din of background noise as Soundwave works. He watches the predacon’s signal make its way back from Greenland. Looks like he didn’t send the beast far enough.


End file.
